ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Deristroll Warning
Plot Deristroll makes his surprising enterance to Mig and Clepron and doesn't stop at anything to make sure the Mig and Clepron are destroyed and he has the gamatrix. Synopsis In space, a large meteor-type object is hurdling towards Earth at a large speed. Clepron and Mig are trying to chase it to catch its impact area. "My sensors indicate that it's nowhere near a regular space meteor," said Clepron. "Nah really? That explains the green and blue color of it," said Mig. The meteor object neared Earth and then seemed to stop once it reached the ground. "Told you," said Mig. A door opened up and a large alien with metal cuffs around his hands, a plain and muscular body with a belt holding a laser and some other weapons. This alien had a blue face with red eyes and pointed feet and was a little tall in structure. "Hello there. I'm Deristroll. Perpare to be destroyed," the alien to said to Mig and Cleporn. They both were in shock at the sight of seeing the robot's alien masterman. "Your Deristroll? I've heard of you before. Heard that you feed off of alien powers and take them and have them as your own. Your the #1 villain wanted by the plumbers," said Clepron. Deristroll laughed. "Indeed I am," he said. He blasted Clepron with blue fire lasers from his hands and smashed the ground, greating a shockwave. "Woah!!" shouted Mig. He quickly turned into one of his unlocked aliens, Shocksquatch. He shouted his name and threw himself at Deristroll and then zapped him. Deristroll laughed and used his electricity against him. "Aggghhhhh!!!!" he shouted. Shocksquatch then turned into Chromastone who absorbed the electricty and blasted Deristroll down. "Take that loser. You can't beat Chromastone," Mig said. Deristroll smiled. "I beg to differ weakling," he said. He grabbed Chromastone and threw him at his ship very hard and then began draining his energy. "Ahhh," he said. Deristroll laughed. "You will never beat me," he said. Clepron came from behind and blasted him down. Chromastone then tuned into Flash Flood, a new alien, and blasted Deristroll with water. "We got you down now," Flash Flood said. Deristroll pressed a button and the meteor ship opened up even more and robotic bounty hunters came out. "Great not those again," said Flash Flood. He turned into Ditto and duplicated to defeat each of the robots but each clone kept feeling the exact same pain. "Owww!!!" shouted all the ditto clones. "Ugh this will never work. Maybe we should try something else," said one ditto. They all came into one ditto clone and Mig turned into Feedback. He then jumped onto the main robot's head and shorted its system out. He then did that with the rest and they were all useless. Deristroll then grabbed him and threw him on the ground many times by grabbing his antanneas. "Take this!!!" shotued Deristroll. He then shocked Feedback very hard and threw him at Clepron. Mig turned back and was outcold. Clepron then faced Deristroll alone and got easily thrown down. "Now I know why your wanted," said Clepron. "You little fools think you can beat me? Well think again!!! In fact, I'll just destroy your entire planet!" shouted Deristroll. He pressed a switch and all of his bounty hunter robots spread across the world. "Those are all the same size as the boss we fought!" shouted Clepron. "Exactly the point!" said Deristroll. Mig got up and some them spreading around. "Oh no! What'd you do?" asked Mig. "It wasn't me. It was Deristroll here OBVIOUSLY," said Clepron." Mig got mad and turned into Puncherbot and beat up Deristroll. "You will not destroy Earth!" he shouted. Deristoll fell back and Mig was already Gravattack and he kicked Deristroll into the air. "Take that!" he shouted. He then turned back and sat down. Deristroll landed on Earth and ran at Mig with his speed powers and sprinted away. "Hahahahaha!" he laughed. Clepron gasped and used his plumber mobile to chase after them. Mig turned into Battery-Acid and burned Deristroll's hands. "Owww!!!!" he shouted. Battery-Acid laughed and dissolved off of him and hit the ground and then slithered away. Clepron followed him and Mig turned into Warpspeed to keep up with Clepron. "This guy is too powerful," said Warpspeed. "I know he is. But we can handle this," said Clepron. "I think I know what you mean," said Warpspeed. Deristroll got closer and closer to Mig and Clepron and threw them into the sky. "You two will not stand in the way of my army!" shouted Deristroll. Warpspeed sped around Deristroll and made him a little dizzy ad then whacked him down. "I just did stand in the way," said Warpspeed. Deristroll got up and zapped Warpspeed down and into a laser net. Deristroll threw him into the air and far away. Clepron faced Deristroll alone once again. Mig turned back and was stuck and couldn't get out. "Stuck I see?" asked a voice. Mig turned around and saw Azmuth. "Azmuth! Boy am I glad to see you," said Mig. "Yeah, yeah," Azmuth said. Azmuth grabbed Mig's gamatrix and began twisitng it around and fixing some things with it. Clepron used his weapons all on Deristroll and Deristroll tried to get him but just couldn't. "Stand down you little brat!!" shouted Deristroll. "Nah I'm good," said Clepron. Deristroll got angry and used his speed powers to get hold of Clepron. He then used his plumber tazer on Deristroll and shocked him and then escaped free. Back where Mig and Azmuth were, He was still working on the gamatrix until he got finished and it glowed orange like never before and was really working. "What did you do?" asked Mig. "I have been watching your brave actions take place and decided to fix it because it was very broken and I added the evolutionary function to it," said Azmuth. "Awesome!" said Mig. "Yeah, yeah. Cya," said Azmuth. He teleported away and Mig turned into Warpspeed again and sped at Deristroll. "Back for more I see?" he asked. "Actually I think this time your going down," Mig said. "How so?" asked Deristroll. "This," said Warpspeed. He slapped the faceplate of the gamatrix on his chest and a flash occrued. His body got bigger and his colors and strength and appearence changed. "Super Warpspeed!!" he said. "Oh great," said Deristroll. Mig as Super Warpspeed flashed around Deristroll and made a small tornado around only him. "That's not all," he said. He then grabbed Deristroll and blew tornadoes on him and blasted him with wind from speed. Super Warpspeed sped around and smashed Deristroll against his own and all robots and then kicked him into his ship which overrided and blasted off far away before exploding. Mig turned back and gave a hi-five to Clepron. "Supers. Nice," said Clepron. On Galvan Mark II, Azmuth was watching Mig once again and smiled proudly at the sight of his gamatrix working properly. Of course. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Azmuth (in the end) Villains *Deristroll *Robotic Bounty Hunters Aliens Used *Shocksquatch *Chromastone *Flash Flood *Ditto *Feedback *Puncherbot *Gravattack *Battery-Acid *Warpspeed (x2; second time goes super) *Super Warpspeed Trivia *This episode marks the season 1 finale of Mig 10. *Azmuth unlocks the evolutionary function to the gamatrix, allowing Mig to go super. *Mig turned into Gravattack, Flash Flood, Shocksquatch, and Super Warpspeed for the first times. *Deristroll makes his debut in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales